


Happy Birthday Jedah

by loserschairhair



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games)
Genre: ???a, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, HAPPY FUCKING BROTHDAY JEDAH FUCKNGF DOHAM, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserschairhair/pseuds/loserschairhair
Summary: Jedah be like??? Birthday????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????
Relationships: Jedah Dohma/Demitri Maximoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Happy Birthday Jedah

I've forgotten my birthday.  
I felt ever since I realized I couldn't recall my birth  
I didn't have a need to celebrate my life.

To celebrate the uprising of Makai and smelling the newborn air of the land  
and soon being polluted with savages breath for control and power

Seeing one day that I would die and forget when I passed onto the next life that too wouldn't matter  
There's no point in celebrating life that needs to be saved through death.

You demanded that I deserve praise.  
I deserve the same joy I give you every year as if we lived in the concept of time like humans do.

You're so silly.  
You're so kind.  
Even through the irony that I've could've shared my fate with you.

I love you.  
If you want celebration you'll be the only reason why.

"Jedah we'll be eating candle wax if you don't blow the candles out!"  
"I was just making a wish."


End file.
